Kingdom Hearts: Broken Bonds Prologue
by GreenMonkey18
Summary: A story about the first Nobody, and his rise to a whole new being. Will include Sora, Riku, and other characters later.
1. Prologue

Varin turned to check his left and right, the mission all that was on his mind. "Is everyone still there?", he asked through his moogle-piece.

"I'm fine", Asuna answered back almost immediately.

"Nothin new here either", Rein said.

Varin was happy that Asuna and Rein were alright. Asuna had been Varin's love since they had first met back at The Academy. Rein, however, was important to Varin too. He and Rein had been best friends since their infant years. He was about ready to turn off his moogle-piece, but remembered the fourth member of their team, Daren. Daren was as fresh as they came, he had just been assigned to Varin's team and had come directly from The Academy.

He knew his stuff and was a good member of the team, on the two missions they had done together, but he was still learning and wasn't completely on par with the rest of Varin's team. "Daren, is everything good on your end? Daren do you copy?", Varin said hoping that his teammate was still alive. Static shot over the moogle-piece and was instantly replaced with an answer to Varin's question.

"Varin? Are you there? Everything's fine over here. Nothing to worry about." Varin sighed, relief filling him that he hadn't lost a teammate, yet. Varin noticed something in the corner of his eye and summoned his twin keyblades. This ability, many said, was why Varin had advanced through the ranks of the Wielders so quickly, but anyone who had actually fought against Varin knew the other reason as well.

His fighting skills were unmatched among all the wielders. He had single-handedly defeated seven Master-ranked Wielders with only one keyblade and a hand behind his back. Varin quickly stepped back and avoided the claws of four shadows that had come close to killing him and, thus, stealing his heart. However, Varin quickly dispatched all four and continued on his way certain that their target was here. Kaern had also been one of Varin's closest friends, but he had fallen to the darkness inside his heart and become a Dark-Wielder, killing and turning his entire team into heartless.

When Varin had heard this he went to the Council of Elders and begged them to give him the duty of eliminating Kaern. Knowing his skills and prowress they had accepted the request, but had warned Varin to guard his heart from the feelings that would come from killing his best friend. Varin turned a corner and came face to face with one of those on Kaern's team that he had turned into a heartless. Kimi stared at him through the eyes of her new form as a Phantomtail. Varin stared for a second remembering how bright and cheerful Kimi had been when she was a Wielder. He hated having to kill her, but it had to be done. Suddenly static filled his earpiece.

"I found Darith" Asuna said, "He's become an Eliminator and has a small group of Defenders with him. I'm going in for the kill."

Rein spoke next saying, "Found Tarex, Seems he became a Stalwart Blade and has a little group of about seven Zip Slashers with him."

Varin turned to Kimi to find that she too had a little group of seven Tailbunkers with her. Varin shot himself into the air and threw two of his keyblades into the nearest Tailbunkers, striking directly on their emblems.

As they disappeared he summoned his keyblades back and parried the blow of the four Tailbunkers that had tried to kill him while he was defenseless. He turned and struck at the seventh Tailbunker who hadn't attacked yet and sent it's heart free. Without looking Varin threw his keyblades behind him and jumped into the air as Kimi began her assault on him. The keyblades he had thrown struck another two Tailbunkers down before disappearing and reappearing in Varin's hands. Varin quickly jumped onto Kimi's back and killed the other two Tailbunkers that had been following Kimi's flight pattern.

He then looked down at Kimi's exposed symbol on her back and thrust his keyblades into it. Suddenly he was falling, but managed to catch a ledge and slow his descent to the floor.

He checked on his team again, "Is everyone ok?"

"Fine", both Asuna and Rein replied. However, Daren had still not checked in and it had been several minutes since he had last responded.

"Daren are you there?", Varin asked.

"No he's not I'm afraid. Little Daren here has been captured and will soon be replacing Kimi, Darith, and Tarex since you so rudely killed them."

Varin stopped stunned.

Daren had been captured,and by none other than Kaern.

"Kaern I swear to you if you lay a finger on his head I will personally make you suffer", Varin replied. "Let him go. This is between you and me only. No one else needs to be involved." Varin said with a tint of anger seeping into his voice.

Kaern quickly answered back, "HAHAHAHAHA! You are so naive Varin. This child became involved the moment I captured him. If you want to save him you better find me in time or he will make a nice Windstorm to replace Kimi. Ta ta and do hurry. The process only takes eight minutes to turn someone into a heartless. Good Luck!"

Varin flinched as a crunching noise came over the earpiece to tell him that Kaern had destroyed Darin's moogle-piece. Varin started sprinting down the corridors, knowing full well that he was running out of time.

Varin rushed around the corridors, hoping that he could get there in time. As he ran, he remembered the prophecy that had surrounded this place, End World.

He remembered that the prophecy stated that a great evil would infect this world, and a boy would rise to defeat this evil.

"I hope that's me.", Varin thought. Of course how could it not be him? Kaern had become a great evil and here he was, going to kill his best friend.

"He's gone. All that's left is the darkness.", Varin reminded himself.

As he turned the corner he found himself in a larg courtyard. Suddenly he was surrounded by NovaShadows. As he looked past them, he saw Kaern holding Daren, by the neck, inside a circle of darkness.

Instantly, Varin smacked his chest, activating his armor. Unlike most other armors, however, Varin's was special. Where a normal apprentice would just forge his armor and be done with it, Varin took it a step further.

He had pursued a way to allow his armor to further increase his natural abilities. After three extra years spent as an apprentice, he had succeeded. His armor, when activated, increase his strength, speed, and agility past even the greatest of the Council's highest Master.

In seven seconds he had slain all of the NovaShadows that had surrounded him. He looked up at Kaern and began running towards the circle.

"Stop." Kaern said.

"Then release him. He is not part of this. Just let Daren go.", Varin said, trying to reason with Kaern.

"Why? He has everything to do with this.", Kaern retorted. "Do you even realize what the rest of your team is here for? You don't, do you?"

"What are you talking about?", Varin asked, confused at this twist of events.

"Hahahaha, that's hilarious. The Council sure pulled the wool over your eyes.", Kaern shot back.

"What lies do you speak?", Varin shouted at Kaern, feeling angry at Kaern's disdain for the Council.

"The Council has feared you since you became a master. However, they have had no reason to kill you because their head was still able to kill you, had you stepped out of line. Now, however, you have become a greater power than any of those seven pompous bastards could deal with. So they came to me, and asked me to kill you. That's where my transformation into this began.", Kaern said, looking into the distance.

Daren dropped to the floor, unconcious, as Kaern released his grip.

"However, before I completely turned, I overheard them talking to your teammates, telling them to finish my mission. That's where I completely turned. The darkness...i-it...was j-just s-s-s-so powerful. I couldn't let them complete that. You've been my best friend for forever.", Kaern stated, looking into the sky with such sincere honesty that, for a second, Varin almost believed him.

"LIES! That is a lie!", Varin shouted before rushing at Kaern.

Kaern quickly summoned his keyblade and began parrying Varin's blows. However, as Kaern knew would happen, Varin's skills and speed got the better of Kaern, slicing him across the chest.

"I really was telling the truth. Don't believe them. Live. F-f-f-for our friendship.", Kaern stammered before disappearing into a heart, that floated away.

"This mission has been completed. May the light find pity upon your soul and forgive your dark ways.", Varin stated, using the old statement to bless his friends passing.

"Well," *cough* *cough* "that's one down. You guys got all his escapes trapped?", Daren suddenly spoke, rising up from the floor.

"I've got this end covered.", Asuna said.

"Covered.", Rein stated.

"Wait, what's going on here?", Varin asked, stunned.

"What? You didn't believe him? Well I guess your just out of luck then aren't you?", Daren stated, standing up and summoning his keyblade.

"What? Rein? Asuna? What is this about?", Varin asked turning towards his friends.

"The council has told us that you are too powerful.", Asuna started.

"And we've been ordered to eliminate the threat you pose.", Rein continued.

"Thus, I was stated the true head of this group. Now to complete part two of this mission.", Daren finished.

All three lunged at Varin who, stunned, stood there as three keyblades pierced him at once.

"W-w-wha-a-a-at? W-w-wh-h-hy-y-y?", Varin, stuttered.

"The council ordered it. Thus it must be done.", Rein, Asuna, and Daren stated together.

Varin fell into an endless darkness. He saw all his memories, from the time he was a child, till he had been asked on to ths mission. Everything suddenly blended together and, before he knew it, he was looking at the light in the courtyard.

"What?", he stammered as he sat up.

The first thing he noticed was the gaping hole in his chest. In the shape of a heart.

Looking into the pool, he found he had become a DarkSide.

"Why? What is going on?", Varin wondered confused.

As he stammered and wondered what was happening, in a place that never existed, another Varin was just waking up. This Varin, had no recollection of his past, or of the great deeds he had accomplished. However, what he did know was that he had power. Great Power. That would only grow with time. Nothing would stop him.

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Xarvin, that was his name. That was all he remembered. Everything else was a blur.

He had asked himself many questions within his first four days after birth. Who am I? What am I? Why am I here? Where is here?

None of these questions had been answered since then, but he had found ways to escape this empty place. However, the only place available to him was a quaint little town. He soon discovered the name of this place. Twilight Town.

None of the locals seemed to notice him passing by, but would always shift away from him, like they could feel a dark presence. He began to grow weary of this and, instead found solitude in the forests, not far from the town.

Here he was at peace with himself. Here was where the flashbacks started.

He saw himself, or someone who looked like him, surrounded by a group. They were talking, saying things to him, and he was replying. He soon discovered he had no control over these flashbacks, but was able to clearly remember each one.

The visions continued, unabated, day after day, each one continuing where the other left off. It was like he was being shown someone's entire life, right before him. This scared him. Who was this person who's entire life he was watching, who's deepest darkest secrets, he now knew?

It was in one of these flashbacks that he heard the name. Varin. It sounded so familiar. Why? What could he have in common with this person? Why was he having visions of this person's life?

It was on his 123rd day of life, that he discovered his answer. He had been sitting by a tree looking into the distant sky, wondering what could lay outside of this place, when a new vision hit.

This one was nothing like his others. He saw himself running down a corridor, turning into another, until he reached a garden area he had never seen before.

He saw a figure, cloaked in darkness, talking to him. He saw himself finish this figure with two weapons in his hands he did not recognize. He saw himself carry this figure to the middle and lay him to rest.

He saw himself get surrounded, by those who had been in his previous visions. Then they had appeared to be friends, but now, Xarvin could feel the pure desire to kill him emanating from each one of them. He watched, helpless, as each one of them stabbed him with their own versions of his two weapons.

Everything went dark.

Suddenly he remembered everything. The life he had had as a keyblade wielder. His friend's betrayal of the council, and then his team's betrayal of his trust. He had remembered his life as Varin.

Angered burned within him. A force so strong and powerful he could feel the tree behind him start to shatter. Suddenly, the two weapons he had seen in his vision appeared in his hands. These were the keyblades. The two the Council had given him at graduation from the Academy. The two he had treasured like no other. These were the two keyblades that he would use to finish off the council.

He had also remembered how to travel between worlds. It had come to him with every other memory. Now, he could escape this hole. Now he could gain revenge on the Council who betrayed his trust.

First, however, he would pay a visit to his friend. To honor his memory and his sacrifice. Even if it had been in vain.


End file.
